Wallace
Wallace is a main protagonist from Wallace & Gromit. Wallace played Geri in Human Story 2 (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a cleaner Wallace played Eugene H. Krabs in Sonic the Hedgehog (SpongeBob SquarePants) he is a crab Wallace played as Fear in Inside Out (Sandowkm Style) he is a purple emotion Wallace played as Sonic The Hedgehog in Wallace Unleashed , Night of the Were-Rabbit He is blue hedgehog Wallace played Lenny in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Wallace played Garnet or Ruby in Steven Universe (SandowKM Style) He is red gem or a fusion gem Wallace played Shaggy in Gromit Doo, Where Are You!, Gromit Doo, Where Are You! (DaveGrrrrrrruly) and Gromit's All-Stars Laff-A-Lympics (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Wallace played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (The Lightning Storm Pictures Style) Wallace played Mr. Ages in The Secret Of The NIMH (SandowKatieM Style) Portrayals: * In Dave and Cookie Chomper III he is played by Dave Seville. * In Alvin and Abu he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Fear and Sparky he is played by Fear. Relationships: * Emily The Corpse Bride (Crosssover Girlfriend) * Lady Tottington, Wendolene Ramsbottom and Piella Bakewell (Girlfriend) * Gromit (Sidekick) * Garnet (Partner) * Star Butterfly (Niece) * Felicity Flitt, * Mr. Paneer, * P. C. Dibbins, * Mrs. Gabberley, * Major Crum, * Mr. Gabberley, * Duncan McBiscuit, * Prudence Flitt * (Friends) * Monty Muzzle, Victor Quartermaine (Enemies) Voice Actors: #Peter Sallis (1989-2010) - English #Ben Whitehead (2011-present) - English #Kinichi Hagimoto - Japanese #Juan Fernandez - Spanish #Alejandro Villeli - Spanish #Alexandre Moreno - Portuguese #Eli Lulai - Hebrew Gallery: Wallace-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out-aardman-6899185-720-540.jpg|Wallace in A Grand Day Out The_Wrong_Trousers.jpg|Wallace inside the Techno Trousers Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3388.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3120.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3064.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3037.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3035.jpg Wallace and Emily the Corpse Bride ove together.PNG Wallace gromits grand adventures-742115.jpg Emily and wallace kiss Remember The Time.PNG Wallace The Were-Rabbit and Emily The Corpse Bride by katie sandow.PNG Wallace.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1671.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-538.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6434.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1428.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|Victor Dancing Next to Wallace Pipsqueak wallace_and_gromit_in_the_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_concept_art_14.jpg DeFps7f.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg zqsIO3g.png curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111953321-1205720_640w.jpg char_123003_thumb.jpg char_58652.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg wallace_and_gromit_in_the_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_d_wallace_04.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5294.jpg Wallace Vs. Victor Quartermaine in sonic style.PNG Sonic, Kaito and Wallace.PNG|Wallace with Sonic the Hedgehog and Kaito Shion curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg gromit and wallace hugging.gif 5752_7_large.jpg loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-556.jpg loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-569.jpg tumblr_lvcqs8uCeQ1r6xa5uo4_1280.png tumblr_mpxuh3tegG1qlbxcdo1_500.png close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg tumblr_n6r0f9jkiw1s4t9r3o1_540.jpg wallace_and_gromit___teenage_wallace_by_xylo834-d53oc48.png wallpaper_05_1440.jpg Npowerad.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg duncan poking wallace's nose.jpg Wallace is singing.jpg 73563-wallace-gromit-in-project-zoo-gamecube-screenshot-here-he-comes.png Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg 1012674 467c 1024x2000.jpg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 21 - may contain nuts.jpg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 8 - wallace transforms into the were-rabbit.jpg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 20 - is wallace dead.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6537.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg Were-Rabbit (Wallace) and (Corpse Bride) Emily Circus Monster.PNG Wallace-and-Gromit -World-of-Invention -Stinky-Cheese.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1946.jpg 31100 screenshots 2014-08-31 00004.jpg 31100 screenshots 2012-08-17 00004.jpg 31100 screenshots 2013-01-09 00002.jpg 31100 screenshots 2014-05-20 00006.jpg 31100 screenshots 2015-01-16 00005.jpg 0000002685.jpg 0000002689.jpg 0000002698.jpg 0000002760.jpg 0000002733.jpg 0000002754.jpg 0000002797.jpg 0000002789.jpg 0000002852.jpg 0000002864.jpg 0000002828.jpg 0000003556.jpg 0000003605.jpg 0000003542.jpg 0000003496.jpg 0000004203.jpg 0000004113.jpg 0000004033.jpg 0000005385.jpg 0000005272.jpg 0000005239.jpg 0000005208.jpg 0000005177.jpg 0000005163.jpg 0000005158.jpg 0000005153.jpg 0000005130.jpg 0000005120.jpg 0000005144.jpg 0000005150.jpg Wallace Garnet and Gromit Amitheyst.PNG Peter Sallis The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg Wallace as Garnet.PNG Wallace as Male Garnet.PNG 10408735 10152081167636455 2910097134265938769 n.jpg Wallace pouty hedgehog face.PNG Totty as Sapphire and Wallace as Ruby.PNG Wallace fear version.PNG Wallace as Garnet 1.PNG 5752 11 large.jpg 5752 15 large.jpg 5752 10 large.jpg WGpiano-620x312.jpg Wallace balloon suit.jpg -Wallace-Gromit-in-Project-Zoo-Xbox- .jpg 73554-wallace-gromit-in-project-zoo-gamecube-screenshot-discovering.png Wallace in project zoo.jpg 73565-wallace-gromit-in-project-zoo-gamecube-screenshot-wallace-has.png 1309331234 c5f383742d476250d2cb657b67da7a00.jpeg 1s.jpg Wg9.jpg Wallace with tickets.jpg 363149-wallace-gromit-in-fright-of-the-bumblebees-windows-screenshot.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-last-resort-20100709040637250-3258088 640w.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg WallaceAndGromitCompleteNewspaperPerfectCuppa1Strip.jpg Tumblr inline mw5odyk1Ah1sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mw5ocyvNAk1sql7fj.jpg 1254074740 2.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2843.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3073.jpg 680960-927748 20050816 015.jpg Wg07.gif Wg15.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3264.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1701.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1664.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1601.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1598.jpg 967732-title.png 1057769-logo.png 1094264-a.png Wallace-and-Gromit.jpg 31110 screenshots 2014-06-09 00001.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1 1280.jpg Caja-wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures.jpg Wg1.jpg Wallace-n-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-1-04.jpg 940212-logo.png WallaceandGromit101A.jpg ART.jpg 939246-wallacegromit101 2009 03 24 07 48 18 89.png WG Ep Muzzled7.jpg 300725 7.jpg Wallace and gromits grand adventures episode 4 the bogey man screenshot c1a021b3.jpeg Wallace with Gromit facepalm.JPG W&G4Bogey2.jpg 380813-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg 0000005107.jpg Wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-4-the-bogey-man-20091105014551011-3046837 640w.jpg X240-iYM.jpg 944x531.jpg 148071-wallace.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2290.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2274.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2199.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1889.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1088.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9057.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4612.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4603.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4602.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4599.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4596.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3361.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2314.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2310.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2307.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg|Totty and Wallace made of love Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-119.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1397.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1371.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1167.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1082.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-992.jpg Grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-903.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3598.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3542.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3494.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1495.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1241.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1185.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1181.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1180.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-1091.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3339.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3338.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-845.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-842.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2865.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg Wallace in the Wallace & Gromit Shorts.jpg|Wallace in the Wallace & Gromit Shorts Wallace in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Wallace in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Wallace and Garnet.PNG Wallace Wallington and Lady Tottington.jpeg MV5BMTcxNTU1MjU2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjM1NzkyMw@@. V1 SX1217 SY614 .jpg Ruby Wallace and Sapphire Lady Tottington.png Garnet and Wallace.PNG Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-612.jpg Wallace did not mean to fuse.PNG Wallace and Totty feels better and look at each other.PNG Wallace ruby and Totty Sapphire answer.PNG Wallace past garnet.PNG 83501879accb399571d617a8eea75f05b6ec98d184ccd2e9c693e3641cd3e972ec02b136.jpg Young wallace saving baby gromit by randydrawswag-d9vgwgo.jpg Char 168161 thumb.jpg Les-grandes-aventures-de-wallace-gromit-pc-1300782023-121 m.jpg Wglastresort duncan basement--article image.jpg 958391-wglastresort duncan basement.jpg Wallace chibi.jpg Were-Wallace Circus Monster.PNG Star_&_Wallace.png|Wallace & Star Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg P-walleace-and-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-wallace.jpg Wallace_und_gromit_small_2.jpg Wallace_and_Gromit_UK_VHS_Cover.jpg The-Caja-wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures.jpg Wallace_from_The_Incredible_Adventures_of_Wallace_and_Gromit_Preview.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_trailer.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_the_curse_of_the_were_rabbit_ver3_xlg.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_a_grand_day_out_preview.jpg Wallace_and_gromit_teaser.jpg Wallace-gromit-s-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees-premier-teaser-x240-QF7.jpg Wallace-gromit-s-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees-premier-teaser-x240-QF7.jpg No5752_11_large.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg Sheeps_from_The_Incredible_Adventures_of_Wallace_and_Gromit_Preview.jpg The_Incredible_Adventures_Of_Wallace_And_Gromit_Preview.jpg Sonic,_Kaito_and_Wallace.PNG.png Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg Wallace-Gromit-Ep1-стрим-39734.jpg The-Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg The-Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg Wallace.jpg AWallacePicture.png Trivia *His and Gromit's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wallace and Gromit Characters Category:Wallace and Emily the Corpse Bride Category:Bald Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms Category:British Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Aardman Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Wallace and Lady Tottington Category:Nervous characters Category:Wallace and Garnet Category:I am made Of Love Category:Characters voiced by Peter Sallis Category:Characters voiced by Ben Whitehead Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Betito And My Friends Category:Heroes in Distress Category:British accented Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters who cry Category:Nice Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:1989 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar